Just my luck
by luvisall
Summary: Have you ever heard of Murphy's Law?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I hate early shifts. I got up at 4 am, took a shower still half asleep. I toweled my long red wavy hair and took my wand to dry it. Thank Merlin, I didn't get the frizzy mess my mom had when she was younger. Mine is a lot longer and a mix between my dad's bright Weasley red and my mom' s brown. It was dark red, long and shiny and I was really proud of it. When I started Hogwarts I was still sporting the red frizzy look, but it got better as I got older. I got teased a lot, but since half the population of Hogwarts at that time was related to me and sported the same or a similar look it wasn't too bad.

When my hair was done I put some light make up on, highlighting my deep blue eyes. I put my lime green healers robes on and went looking for my purse in my apartment. I lived in Diagon Alley in a two bedroom place that was my everything. After Hogwarts I went flat hunting and I immediately fell in love. When I found my bag I apparated to the hospital. I had just finished my training and now it was my first week as a full healer at St. Mungos. I loved my job more than anything.

My cousin Al decided to follow in Uncle Harry's footsteps and became an Auror, while James played Chaser for Puddlemere United. Lily and Hugo graduated and were sharing an apartment close to mine in Diagon Alley. Hugo worked for my Uncle George at WWW and Lily was going to be a potioneer.

When I got to the maternity floor, where I was currently working, I ran into the bane of my existence. His mop of blond hair was messy and his silver eyes stared at me with a humorous hint. He was tall, taller than me and my 5'9''. He looked down at me leaning against the wall.

"Weaslette, what a pleasure to see you this early in the morning. There is no better way to brighten my day than that fire red mess you call hair." He smirked

"Well thank you ferret. That might have worked some years ago, but I know you are lying right now." I said while twisting a lock of my hair on my finger grinning.

"Don't overestimate yourself. You see, just because you improved over the years, doesn't mean you are up to my standards." He teased.

"Haha, what standards? Is that what you call shagging everything with boobs and long hair?", I mocked.

"Jealous? You got boobs, even though they're barely visible and long hair and I still don't think about shagging you."

"Keep lying to yourself. I know you want me, especially cause you can't have me." I smiled.

"Thats's bull. I just don't want to hurt your feelings, Weaselbee. We all know you are a hopeless romantic at heart and want some fairytale love story. But heres a short memo for you: You are not going to get that. Prepare yourself for some rejection, nobody is going to marry you. Maybe just because of your famous last name."

I felt kinda hurt. "You got me all figured out, haven't you? Well, here is a short memo for you: I am not the person I was in school and you so maturely think you know so much about. I don't even know why we are having a conversation! Anyway, I am late, so get lost, ferret." I said stomping away. He just stood there wearing that damn smirk of his.

I hate him with everything I have. He never said a nice word to me in all our years at Hogwarts. He was my cousin Albus' best friend and everytime he spent time with my family, he pretended to be the nicest, most polite person on earth. He complimented my mother and talked quidditch with my dad. He still didn't care for him too much and I highly appreciated that. But still, he was one hell of a charming, awfully attractive, manipulative bastard. And of course, he worked at St. Mungos too.

Just my luck.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Everything you recognize belongs to the great J.K. Rowling:)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

I looked in the mirror. I was wearing a long dark green silk dress that hugged my tall curvy figure. I wasn't petite like Lily, nor was I a little too curvy like my cousin Molly. I was comfortable with myself. The green dress was strapless, had a sweetheart neckline and it went all the way to my new Prada pumps.

I have to admit that since I started earning money, I went from loving my school uniform more than anything to being a total fashion victim and sucker for high heels. I don't have to tell you that my cousin Vic was very pleased with that development.

Tonight was the St. Mungos Christmas Charity Ball to which all employees, sponsors and friends had to attend. I wasn't particularly motivated, but I had to go and didn't want to pass an opportunity to flaunt my new dress in my co-worker's faces. My hair was in an up do and I put some elegant pearl earrings in.

I was supposed to bring a date and since I didn't have a boyfriend I asked my cousin Albus if he would accompany me and save me from boredom. He agreed and I knew exactly why he did. My best friend and co-worker Alice Longbottom would be in attendance too and he would never pass an opportunity to suck up to her.

I grabbed my clutch and left my homey little apartment in Diagon Alley to apparate to St. Mungos. Al was waiting for me at the lit up entrance. He wore a black muggle tux with a green tie that matched my dress.

"Rosie! What are you wearing? You need to change or ..or..take my jacket, here …take it" Al stuttered.

"Thank you, Al, that's sweet, don't you look dashing yourself!" my voice dripping with sarcasm. "But no thanks I'm not cold and I am dressed appropriately for the event."

"Ehm, I was trying to cover your shoulders a little…you are showing quite a lot of…"

"Don't you go all protective cousin on me. I am single, ready for a drink and old enough. Let's go!" I told him, grabbed his hand and pulled him inside.

The hallway was decorated in white and blue and it looked really formal and fancy. The employees of the hospital were supposed to charm sponsors into financing the new spell damage wing. So I thought I was dressed right for the occasion. On our floor we had a bet going who was going to get the most sponsors. And I really, really wanted to win. So what if I am competitive. I am not my mother's daughter for nothing.

Al and I entered the lobby. There was a bar, a huge dance floor, a band and a DJ. Al spotted Alice at the other side of the room.

"Rosie, do you mind?" he asked eagerly.

I followed his eyes. "Oh Al…no. You go and have a nice evening and I go and have a drink. Or two."

His eyes lit up and he leaned down to kiss my cheek. "You're the best!"

"I know, I know" I winked and went to the bar. "I'd like to have a fire whiskey" I asked "No, make it a double". The bartender raised his eyebrows, but complied to my wish anyway. I took my drink, looked at it and tossed my head back. 'What else is there to do than drink?' I thought to myself.

I watched people dance and chat. 'I need to go win that bet'. I went over to an older looking man that had "sponsor" written on his forehead.

"Good evening, Sir. Are you enjoying the party?" She asked politely.

"Oh hello beautiful. Now I do." He said and winked at me. I felt slightly repulsed. This guy could be my father.

"My name is healer Rose Weasley. Nice to meet you." I smiled charmingly.

"Very nice indeed." He said while ogling my boobs. "Martin McKinnley. I am the vice president of BoomBroom Enterprises." He kissed the hand I offered him.

"Where is your company for the evening?" He asked.

"I lost him a while ago. Don't worry about it. What do you think of our fine hospital?" I tried to lead the conversation into the direction of the new wing.

"I would like to tell you on the dance floor, if you care to dance?" He asked while offering me his arm. "I would love too." I replied, taking his arm and following him into the middle of the floor. He put one hand in mine and the other one went straight to my bum. I felt highly uncomfortable, but I couldn't think of a thing to get out of this situation without offending him and ruining my chances of him donating big bucks. His hand squeezed my bum slightly and I knew that I couldn't count on Al, seeing as he was chatting up Alice at the buffet. How great is that? You are in the arms of some old dude who is feeling you up and nobody is there to get you out of the mess you deliberately put yourself in. Damnit Rose.

This was going to be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

**I still don't own Harry Potter. Unfortunately.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

**Scorpius POV**

I watched Weasley from the moment she entered the room. I looked my way up from her high heels up to her magnificent chest and her beautiful face. I have to admit that I don't really like her, but she is beautiful, even I can't deny that.

Her dress was long and classy, but at the same time didn't leave much to the imagination.

'I need a drink' I thought to myself.

My date Fiona Zambini clung to my arm chatting about something I wasn't remotely interested in. When she excused herself to the bathroom, I took the opportunity and headed straight to the bar where I downed a couple of fire whiskeys. One couldn't survive an evening like this without alcohol.

I watched as Al went over to Alice Longbottom whom he had a crush on for at least 5 years. I winked at him mouthing "Tonight's your night, mate." He acknowledged it with a nod and a shy smile. He had been my best mate for the last ten years. We met on the first train ride to Hogwarts. Of course Rose was with him, but we never really warmed up to each other. Even though I would have liked that after I saw her on September 1st when we left for our fifth year. She had filled out nicely and her hair looked like silk that was flowing down her back. She was as beautiful then as she was now. If it wasn't for her personality though. She was a smart ass know-it-all that always had to one up me.

She was chatting to an old dude who took her to the dance floor. I knew her scheme. She wanted to win the betting pot. I smirked. She was predictable. I watched as she twirled around her dress flowing around her banging body. The man put his hand on that gorgeous ass of hers and I felt a tug in my stomach.

'He better move that half a foot to the north' I thought to myself. But he didn't. I could see Weasley getting uncomfortable. She excused herself and headed towards the other bar across the room. She took three cups of fire whiskey and downed them quickly before the man came up to her again. I was a little buzzed already and saw Fiona looking for me.

"Hey mate, you see the dark skinned girl over there?" I asked the dude sitting next to me. He turned around looking at me questionably.

"Sure, why?" he asked looking Fiona up and down. "I heard her asking people about you. Maybe you should go over and introduce yourself." He looked back at me to see if I was serious.

"I'll do that. Thanks man." He said clapping me on the back appreciatively. "My pleasure."

'One problem solved', I thought as I was watching him and Fi chat. 'Now its step number two.'

I stood up, smoothed my suit and made my way over to Weasley and her senior citizen.

Looking back now, probably not the best idea I've had.


End file.
